


Shared Hallucinations

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I was wondering if you would do a one shot based on season 7 where Lucifers in Sam’s head and the reader is a fallen angel can see Lucifer. Because when they were both Angels they bonded so they could see them even if they didn’t want to be seen. Lucifer realises this and get Sam all hot and bothered over reader, but the reader is super innocent… Smut (threesome if it would work)? I hope you know what I’m on about. Thanks!! x AND Could you please do a Lucifer x fem!reader x Sam threesome for your threesome week thingy? No plot in mind, you choose. Thanks! Love your blog btw!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Hallucinations

Warnings: Language, Angel!Reader, Hallucifer, virgin reader, minor dub!con (I think, I’m going to list it just to be safe), smut, threesome, double penetration, grace!kink, possessive!Lucifer and Sam

Fic:

Ever since Sam had come back from the pit, you had avoided him. He was cold, distant, and sometimes downright cruel. You were sure he had his reasons, after all, he had been the Devil’s vessel. Despite the way Sam had been when he returned, you still missed him.

Before all this, before the apocalypse was over, you had fallen for Sam in more ways than one. Right before the fight was over, you’d willingly exiled yourself from heaven in an attempt to save Sam from the pit without losing your wings or grace, but it was all in vain. Back then, you didn’t understand human feelings; Hell, you weren’t sure you understood them now, but something in you told you that you loved Sam Winchester with every fiber of your being. If you were being honest, you’d felt this way before.

A long, long time ago, when you were young and humanity was even younger, you had fallen in love for the first time, though you hadn’t had a name for it. You had bonded with Lucifer and when he fell, you fell with him. After a time, you were forgiven and accepted back into Heaven, he was not. You hadn’t seen him since then, even during the apocalypse. You had tried to help from afar, not knowing what you might do if you saw Lucifer again.

When your phone vibrates, it takes you by surprise. You still weren’t quite used to human technology, but you enjoyed learning about all the strange gadgets. The screen flashes on and says you have a text message from Sam. ‘I’m at the Silver Key Motel, room 6, in Elm Grove, Wisconsin I need help, please come quick.’ Without wasting a moment you fly to the location.

“Sam, I got your message, what’s wrong?” you question, turning frantically until you find Sam lying on the bed. His hair is disheveled and the skin under his eyes is dark purple.

“Y/N?” Sam asks, propping himself up on his elbows, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to help,” you say, confused.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Sam says, the look on his face concerned, “You need to leave, now.” Just from looking at him you could tell he needed help.

“I’m not leaving you Sam, not like this,” you tell him as you move to sit on the bed beside him. You cup his cheek and card your fingers through his hair. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. “What happened to you while I was away?” you question, caressing his cheek gently.

“It’s a long story,” he answers, his eyes sad, “How did you find me?”

“Your message,” you answer, “The one you just sent.”

“That wasn’t me,” Sam says, pushing you away almost frantically, “You need to go.”

“But she just got here,” another voice says from behind you. You turn, ready to attack, but you stop in your tracks the second you realize who the voice belongs to.

“Lucifer?” you question, your brow furrowed in confusion, “What are you doing here?” Last you’d heard, he was still in the pit. His vessel had changed from when you’d seen him last, now tall and blonde with striking blue eyes.

“I’ve gotten my soul back,” Sam says with a grimace, “He came along with it. He’s been stuck in my head ever since and I’m the only one who can see him, except you for some reason.”

“Y/N?” Lucifer asks, “My Y/N? When I saw the name in Sam’s phone, I hoped, but I never really believed it would be you.”

“What does he mean, his Y/N?” Sam questions. He wraps his arms around you as if he wants to protect you from harm.

“Oh, so she never told you?” Lucifer asks, pushing himself away from the wall he’s leaned against. Sam looks to you, silently begging you to explain.

“It was a long time ago,” you say, acting as if your bond with Lucifer meant nothing to you.

“But it wasn’t in a galaxy far, far away was it?” Lucifer asks. You furrow your brow in confusion. “Never mind, long story short Y/N and I are bonded. We belong to each other. It happened before I fell, but that doesn’t stop the bond from existing,” Lucifer continues.

“You bonded with him?” Sam questions.

“Yes,” you confess, wrapping your arms tightly around Sam, “I’m sorry.” You were ashamed of being bonded to the person who had hurt Sam most.

“Why are you sorry?” Lucifer asks as he begins to pace the floor, light on his feet, “It seems only fitting that you should be bonded to me and love my true vessel.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asks, trying to push himself up from the bed. You pull him back to you and hold him tight.

“Don’t tell me you don’t see it,” Lucifer says, “I’m just a nasty little voice in your head and I can see the way she clings to you. I bet you’ve thought about it before haven’t you?”

“Stop,” Sam says in a warning tone.

“Just imagine what it’d feel like,” Lucifer prompts, “An angel, so pure and sweet. I bet she’d do anything for you. She’d let you do almost anything you want, be as rough as you needed to be.”

“Shut up,” Sam says, burying his face in his hands.

“Sam, what does he mean?” you ask, not understanding the conversation.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about the way she’d taste, the way it’d feel to have her pretty little lips wrapped around your tip, the way it’d feel to be inside her,” Lucifer continues. Sam shifts on the bed and groans loudly.

“Sam, what’s happening?” you ask, trying to cup his face between your hands, “What’s wrong?”

“I told you to leave,” Sam growls, his hand catching your wrist. When his eyes meet yours, they contain a look you’d never seen him wear before. His pupils are blown wide and he looks at you with an expression you could only describe as want or hunger.

“No,” you tell him, “I won’t leave you like this. Tell me how to help.”

“Oh, I could tell you a thousand ways you could help,” Lucifer says, a smirk plastered across his face, “Look at her Sam. Tell me you don’t want her to help. You know you want her and she wants you too, I can feel it.” Sam swallows hard.

“Y/N, if you don’t leave…” Sam begins, but doesn’t finish.

“We can have her Sam, both of us,” Lucifer says, “I’m willing to share if you are.”

“I wouldn’t do that to her,” Sam says firmly.

“I’ll make you a deal Y/N,” Lucifer says, turning his attention to you, “Let Sam and me have you and as long as you’re around, I’ll leave Sam alone. I won’t even say a word if you don’t want me to.”

“Sam, what does he mean?” you ask, still ignorant of what was going on.

“How can you ask this of her?” Sam asks Lucifer, “She doesn’t even understand.”

“She’s a clever girl,” Lucifer responds, “Explain it to her and she’ll catch on.” Lucifer leans against the wall again as if he’s preparing to watch a show.

“Sam, please, whatever it is, if I can help let me do it,” you beg. You couldn’t stand to see Sam in this state, especially if Lucifer was the cause and you had the ability to make him stop.

“He… He wants you to sleep with us,” Sam says.

“Sleep, as in . . .?” you let your words trail off.

“Sex,” Lucifer says plainly, “If you agree to have sex with us, both of us, you can save Sam from my torment.”

“I’ll do it,” you say without hesitation, “But you have to swear that if I do this, you’ll let Sam be.”

“Done,” Lucifer says.

“Swear on our bond,” you demand.

“I swear on our bond and everything else I hold dear that if you have sex with Sam Winchester and me, I’ll never torment Sam again so long as you’re around,” Lucifer says, rolling his eyes, “There, are you happy?” You nod, accepting the agreement despite the obvious loopholes.

“Think about this Y/N,” Sam begs, cupping your face between his hands, “You don’t have to do this.”

“I have thought about it,” you tell him, “And I know I don’t have to do it, but I want to. Lucifer is right Sam, I love you.” You lean in and press your lips gently to Sam’s. Something in him sparks and he pulls you to him, his lips crashing roughly against yours as he holds you to him tightly.

“I never wanted it to happen this way, but I love you too,” Sam mumbles between kisses. His hands fist into your clothing, pulling you closer as his kisses consume you.

“So, I take it we have a deal?” Lucifer asks.

“Yes, we do,” you answer.

“Good,” Lucifer says, “I assume we can skip forward a little bit, no need to bother with all this pesky clothing.” He snaps his fingers and your clothing disappears along with Sam’s and Lucifer’s. You gasp as the cold air hits your skin.

The bed shifts as Lucifer moves onto the bed behind you. You shiver as his cold hand slides against your back, his grace skimming your skin. Sam feels your reaction and pulls you onto his lap so that you’re straddling him, making sure that you’re well out of Lucifer’s reach. He pulls you down against him, his hard cock pressing against you through the sheets.

“Sorry Winchester, but for this deal to work, you’re going to have to share,” Lucifer says as he moves closer. His hand cups your cheek and coaxes your lips from Sam’s. Lucifer’s lips find yours, his kiss much different from Sam’s. His kiss is less rough, but no less demanding. The feeling of his grace makes your skin tingle in each place he touches you. You knew he wasn’t there, not really, but the bond between you allowed your grace to connect with his, allowing you to see and feel him.

Sam’s hands slide down to your hips as his lips find your neck. His teeth graze your skin as he pulls you down against him, his hard cock grinding against your core.

“Sam,” you moan, continuing to rock your hips against him. Sam pushes the sheets down, letting you feel his skin against yours. You moan loudly as his cock becomes nestled between your damp folds. You’d never felt anything like this before. Your vessel had the memories of sex, but you yourself had never had the experience.

You can sense Lucifer’s possessiveness as he positions himself close behind you. His hands slide over your body, trying to pull you closer to him. His kisses become more demanding as he presses his forked tongue between your lips, the two halves swirling around your own tongue. Lucifer rocks his hips against you in time with Sam’s rhythm, letting you feel just how hard they’ve both become.

“Look at her Sammy,” Lucifer says as your hands twist into their hair, “See how badly she wants us?” Lucifer’s lips move down to your neck as his hands find their way to your breasts, kneading one in each hand.

“Are you sure you want this?” Sam asks. His eyes are dark and his hands hold your hips tightly.

“Yes,” you answer quickly, “I need this as badly as you do.” Even through the weariness, Sam still finds the energy to kiss you roughly. His hands guide your hips as he lines himself up with your entrance, lifting them up before pulling you down onto him hard. You both moan and groan as Sam fills you to the hilt.

“Just relax Sweetheart,” Lucifer whispers as he lines himself up with your back entrance, his tip throbbing against you before he begins to push into you slowly.

“Lucifer,” you moan as he stretches and fills you, Sam does not look pleased at hearing the name. Your hands tighten in their hair as Sam guides your hips up and pulls them back down, lifting his hips to meet yours. You cry out as he thrusts into you fast and hard, over and over again, Lucifer matching the rhythm. You can feel Lucifer’s grace moving along your skin as he kisses and caresses you, his touch surprisingly gentler than Sam’s, but just barely.

The feeling of Sam’s cock throbbing deep inside you combined with Lucifer’s grace moving in and out of you makes your stomach coil. “Sam, Lucifer,” you moan, much to both of the men’s dismay. Lucifer cups your breasts, trying to pull you back against him as Sam pulls your hips down onto him. Sam’s teeth graze your skin before sinking into it, leaving marks here and there.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Sam groans, “Love the way you take my cock.” His thrusts become rougher and faster, his fingertips digging into your skin. You were sure there’d be bruises, but you couldn’t find it in you to care. Turning your head to the side, you let your lips meet Lucifer’s. Each of Sam’s thrusts push you back onto Lucifer while each of Lucifer’s pushes you forward onto Sam. It felt like you were a rag doll being fought over by two children and you loved it. You loved the way they each fought for your attention, each trying to outdo the other.

“Yes, Lucifer, Sam,” you moan, the knot in your stomach coiling to the breaking point. Their thrusts become erratic, their rhythms falling out of sync as the three of you near your climaxes. Sam and Lucifer grunt with each of their hard thrusts, hitting all kinds of delicious spots until you can’t hold on any longer.

You cry out their names as your orgasm hits you, your body convulsing between them with each wave of pleasure that washes over you. The feeling of your walls clamping down around them sparks their orgasms as well. Lucifer cums next, his grace pulsing through you and connecting with yours as he does. The feeling only helps to heighten your own orgasm. Sam cums last, his cock pulsing as he thrusts deep into you. Your name falls from his lips as he spills himself inside you.

Lucifer pulls himself from you and drops down onto the bed. Sam pulls you down against him as he lies back, keeping himself buried inside you. “I’m sorry,” Sam whispers as he wraps his arms around you and cards his fingers through your hair.

“Why?” you ask. You cup his cheek and gaze into his eyes, the hazel color returning to them.

“You shouldn’t have had to do this,” Sam says.

“I wanted to,” you tell him before leaning in to kiss his lips. Sam gives you a weary smile before yawning. “You should get some rest,” you tell him, kissing his cheek. He lets his arms slip from your body and you move from his lap to lie down on the bed between the two men. Sam snuggles up against you, his head resting against your chest. You wrap your arms around him and card your fingers through his hair.

“Thank you,” Sam says, “For saving me.”

“You’re welcome,” you whisper, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, “Sleep well.” Sam falls asleep easily, his breaths becoming heavy.

“He’s not the only one you’re saving,” Lucifer whispers.

“What do you mean?” you whisper back as you pull the sheets up to cover Sam.

“It’s lonely down in the pit with only my brother,” Lucifer explains, “Sam’s been my only escape, but now I have you. I know you must’ve loved me once, you did bond with me after all. I can only hope your feelings towards me haven’t changed.”

“We’ve been apart for so long,” you begin, but Lucifer cuts you off.

“And in that time I have never once thought about breaking our bond,” Lucifer tells you, “I loved you then and I love you now. Even if you hate me, I still love you.”

“I’ve always loved you,” you whisper, “I fell with you remember? Despite what I feel for Sam and even after seeing what you’ve done to him, I can’t ignore the feelings I have for you.” Lucifer gives you a crooked smile as he cups your cheek.

“I’ve really missed you,” Lucifer whispers.

“I’ve missed you too,” you respond quietly as Lucifer leans in to capture your lips with his own.


End file.
